The biosynthesis of hydrophenanthrene alkaloid will be studied in Papaver bracteatum with particular attention to thebaine and its use as a source of codeine and narcotic antagonists. Modified alkaloid precursors will be administered to Papaver somniferum for the purpose of conversion to modified alkaloids of potential medicinal interest or serving as competitive inhibitors of natural alkaloid biosynthesis.